Desire
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: "Despite many hardships they faced, they were still on each other's side." (My first lemon! D: - Acethompson17) Kent/Lyn.


I cannot believe I just wrote a lemon with my favorite pairing... and it's descriptive too. This is my first lemon, so I expect it to be bad. D:

More rambles at the bottom. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

On a silent night on the fields of Sacae, there was a lonely ger in the middle of the place. Inside the ger was a former noble lady named Lyndis, a woman with long, dark green hair tied in a ponytail. She was sitting beside the open window, gazing at the fields. Her thoughts were filled about her former vassal and husband named Kent.

Few minutes had passed before the door leading to her room was opened by the man inside her head himself.

"Lady Lyndis, I apologize for making you wait for long."

He was still the same: virtuous, loyal, everything he wished for a man.

Lyn turned around to look at him, a smile curved on her lips. "It is okay, Kent. There's no need to worry."

Kent walked toward her and wrapped his broad arms from her behind. "I am glad, milady."

Another silent moment had passed before they headed to their bed together, side by side. They climb on their bed and laid together, Kent closing his eyes while Lyn let out a deep sigh.

"Kent..."

The ginger-haired opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "Yes, milady?"

The woman had a serious look on her face. "I want to tell you something..."

He nodded, signaling her to start. She lowered her head for a few seconds before moving it up again. "Kent... Do you... feel something strange whenever you look at me?"

"What do you mean, Lady Lyndis?" This question did catch him off-guard. He had no clue what his beloved was talking about.

"Kent... After we did it, I... I wanted to do it again with you."

Finally registering what Lyn was talking about, Kent's cheeks flushed crimson red and he averted his gaze. He was too embarrassed to react, or say his response.

He was too virtuous and innocent, after all.

Lyn held his hand and used her other hand to make him look at her again. "Kent... I'm really happy being with you, being your wife..."

She paused to look at his reaction, which showed doubt and worry. Her face went closer to him and planted a small kiss on his cheeks, successfully calming him down. Her hand that was resting against his cheek started caressing it.

"Kent... Please treat me as a woman, and not only as your lady..."

Sadly, the former knight raised his eyebrow from confusion. But deep inside, he finally knew what she was talking about. "Lady Lyndis?"

A sigh escaped Lyn's lips. "Kent."

Another moment of silence had passed before Kent spoke up. "Lady Lyndis... I do not want to see you hurt again, because of me..."

"Kent." She said sternly. Her gaze never leaving his face.

She stopped caressing his cheek and used the same hand to intertwine with this other hand. On her other hand that was holding his right hand, she started guiding his hand starting from his left thigh trailing upward, until it reached her left breast, which shocked the ginger-haired and making him blush furiously.

"L-Lady Lyndis-!"

Lyn shook his head before he could speak more. "Please, Kent... I will not get hurt again. I want to do this with you, and only you..."

"Lady Lyndis..." He could only say her name. He could not believe that she wanted this with him, and only him, no one else. Only him.

Lyn removed her hand once Kent's hand rested on her left breast. "Kent, there is no need to worry. You will not hurt me when we do this again. I love you, Kent, and that is why I'm allowing us to be one again."

"Milady... is this what your heart desire?"

"Yes."

That was enough to convince him. "I love you too, Lady Lyndis... I do not want to hurt you."

"You will never hurt me, Kent. I know it."

Kent started to move his way on top of Lyn, removing his hand in the process. "Milady, I promise to do the best as I can to be one with you."

She smiled sweetly at him, making him relax and be calm as he usually do. "Yes... I know you'll not hurt me."

He leaned toward her face and softly kissed her lips. It was very gentle. She loved how gentle Kent was.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away to catch his breath. He looked at her to see her smiling at him. Her smile... it was so alluring right now. He felt something weird right now, urging him to claim her lips again, and he did. He tried his best not to go too far.

It was still a chaste kiss, but Lyn did not care. She was loving every moment she had with him. Him being soft and gentle to her felt like she was already in heaven. She could never ask for more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Her right hand started rubbing the back of his hair, making Kent relax more from their kissing.

He pulled away again, this time, removing the tie that kept her hair in a ponytail. Her hair loosed freely, making her more beautiful to Kent's eyes. She was so mesmerizing to look at.

Lyn trailed both of her hands to Kent's cheeks and pulled him to another kiss yet again, this time, deepening it. They both moaned softly from the depth of their kiss.

Aching to feel Lyn's smooth skin, Kent started to trail his right hand on her shoulder and rubbed it back and forth, earning another soft moan from Lyn. He was sure he was doing the right thing, since he did not hear any protests from her.

Her hands started to massage his chest, Kent groaning in the process. Her hands... it felt so good to his skin. This drove him to lick her lips, which made her gasp from pleasure. He took no time to carefully insert his tongue inside her mouth, surprising the woman more. The ginger-haired carefully poked her tongue, which licked his tongue back. Slowly, they poked and licked each other's tongue until they battled for dominance.

In the end, Kent won the battle and he slowly explored Lyn's mouth, earning moans in return. He was starting to feel something weird inside his pants.

He pulled away again to catch his breath, a trail of saliva falling down on Lyn. They were sweaty, feeling hot...

...and had the urge to remove their clothing in that instant.

Without thinking, Lyn rose from the bed, Kent backing away in the process. He looked at her curiously until he saw she was about to remove her top. His instincts kicked in and he turned his head away, closing his eyes shut.

"Kent, there is no need to do that. We're spouses." Lyn giggled. It was hard to resist to do that, since Kent looked to adorable.

She placed a hand on his cheek and manually turned his head toward her face again. Lyn placed a peck on his cheek, signaling it was okay to look.

Kent slowly opened his eyes to see Lyn in her white undergarments, his cheeks flushing different shades of red. Lyn slowly rubbed his cheek to calm him down. She did not want Kent fainting in the middle of their love session.

Despite blushing intensely in front of her, him being embarrassed was enough to kill him right now. He felt very ashamed for acting this way. He should be the dominant one, and not Lyn. He was the man, and he should be on the lead. His musings were cut short when Lyn stopped rubbing his cheeks. He gazed directly at her eyes to see no negativity.

"Kent."

"Yes, milady?"

"It's okay. There's no need to feel bad for yourself. It is our first few tries doing this." She let out a serene smile. "Even though I am the one who is leading, it is okay. We do this because we love each other, Kent. We are going to do this with our own instincts." She planted a soft kiss on his lips, which stayed longer than it should. She encircled her arms around his neck again, and she sat on his legs, straddling him.

Kent, now gaining new confidence thanks to Lyn's words, snaked his arms around her waist. He pulled away and smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Lady Lyndis. I am very lucky to know you and be your husband."

She rubbed the back of his head softly. "You're most welcome, Kent. You never leave my side, and you are always with me. I know that you will always stay by my side. I love you, Kent."

He quickly pecked her lips. "I love you too, milady. I promised with my life that I will live to serve you and do anything to make you happy. Your happiness is my happiness. I will give you everything to make you happy..."

"Kent..."

The ginger-haired did not reply. Instead, he pulled her head closer to him and kissed him passionately on her lips. She closed her eyes and kisses back. Another minute had passed for the passionate kiss before they pulled away and looked at each other.

Not saying a word, Kent kissed her again, this time, deepening it. Lyn moaned from the sudden new feeling she felt from the kiss. It was not rough or hard, but it was still gentle. Kent slowly moved his right hand down, trying not to startle her. Lyn had no idea where it will go, and at the time where his hand rested, her blush on her cheeks deepen and making her gasped in the middle of their kiss. He was about to regret it and remove his hand but she hugged him closer.

"Kent... I'm all yours..." She panted.

Taking it as an approval, he slowly rubbed her bottom as gentle as he could. She moaned softly from the new sensation. It did felt so good to her.

Listening to her moans drove Kent crazy inside. It was so hard to resist listening to her noises. It was music to his ears. Wanting to hear more of her moans, he softly squeezed her butt, which made the woman gasped from both surprise and feeling.

He continued squeezing her butt while softly licking her lips in between their now heated and passionate kisses. It was such a magnificent feeling for both of them. There were no words to describe how good they felt while doing this for the second time, without having the fear of being hurt again.

Kent pulled his lips away and stopped her gentle squeezing. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders and gazed at her.

"Lady Lyndis, may I?" He looked at the top undergarment that was covering her bosom, his cheeks flushing another shades of crimson red.

Lyn could only nod. She was too shy to speak. Despite Kent seeing her naked before, she still felt the same shyness she had when they had their first time.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly traced his hand to her right breast. Lyn sucked her breath when she felt the warmness from his hand on her skin. The hand finally rested on her right breast that was covered with her white bra. Despite having the undergarment on, the warmness pierced through the clothing, making her nipples hardened from the contact.

Kent felt something strange on Lyn's breast, and out from curiosity, he traced his index finger on the poking nub underneath her bra. He never felt her breasts before, he was too afraid to do it with their first time a while ago. It was soft like cotton, and the nub he was rubbing softly was hard.

Lyn's eyes were half closed and she moaned slightly louder from the touch of Kent's fingertip on her right nipple. She could not explain how good it felt, despite the gentle touch. The temperature felt hotter than summer despite being partially naked in front of him. Her body was burning from too much heat.

Cannot stand the heat and desire any longer, she gripped his wrist gently and firmly by one hand and unclasped her bra by one hand. Kent was confused and thoughts of him hurting Lyn was slowly resurfacing but not before he saw her removing her bra. Another blush crept on his cheeks, the same goes for the female.

She removed her grip on his wrist, and slowly removed the straps on her shoulder, revealing her sight little by little. He could not believe he will see her magnificent breasts again, and this time, had the chance to feel them.

Fully removed, she was about to shyly cover her chest when he instinctively held her wrist to stop her. She gasped from the sudden movement and looked at Kent shyly.

"Milady, you are beautiful in my eyes. There is no need to hide anything. You give me the confidence to do this again with you, and you give me your trust to see you completely." His smile was more than enough to melt her completely.

"Kent, I'm glad you're taking the lead this time." She teased with a mischievous smirk.

He smiled back genuinely. "All thanks to you, milady. I am ready to shower you with all my love I can give to you."

"Kent..." Not breaking her eye contact, she gripped the hem of his plain white shirt and pulled it up, revealing his toned chest and abs from years of training and living as a loyal knight of Caelin.

He placed her hands down and placed both of his hands on her chest. Kent looked at Lyn again to make sure, and she gave him a small nod of approval. Slowly, he moved his hands upward and downward while staring at Lyn's face. Lyn closed her eyes and let out delighted moans from the friction she felt on her breasts. Desiring to hear more sounds, he started squeezing her chests softly, earning a loud cry from Lyn. Her face was in full bliss.

Spotting her neck in his view, it urged him to plant kisses on it. Giving in from his desire, he planted a kiss on her neck. Lyn arched her back from the sudden jolt of new pleasure, and from the increase strength of Kent's squeezing.

He continued to nibble and squeeze her breast, increasing its speed and strength from time to time. Doing this with him for a second time felt better than before. She felt so much love from him that was too overwhelming to handle.

After doing it for a while, Lyn suddenly moved, making Kent halt his movements. "Is there something I did wrong, milady?"

She shook her heads. "No, Kent. You should also feel it, not just me."

With that words being said, she worked on removing his pants, starting from unbuckling his brown belt, to pulling off his gray pants, then pulling off his boxer briefs. His erected member sprung into view, which greatly embarrassed Kent. He felt like being turned on to Lyn was a huge sin.

She innocently wrapped her hand around his shaft, which made the poor man jumped slightly from his place.

"It's warm and hard, Kent. I didn't know it' will feel like this."

He tried to turn his head away from extreme embarrassment. "Lady Lyndis, can you please not touch it? It is making me feel more- Gah!"

His plea did not register from her ears. Before Kent could finish speaking, Lyn stroke it upward, sending a wave of new sensation to the ginger-haired.

"Does it feel good?" She looked at him, hoping Kent will say yes.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Lady Lyndis, it does feel good... Please, continue."

She gave him another peck on his lips before she start stroking his rod, picking up her pace. Kent tried to hold back his moans, but the more she stroke it, the more it was hard to resist it. He felt her other hand tracing his abs, finally making him drop his mouth open and let out a soft sigh.

Watching him feel the pleasure she was doing to him was so alluring. She could only focus on watching him breathe out, moan or pant her name. His quiet moans were droving her crazy inside.

She felt something wet and warm from her underwear. She did not felt something like this before, not even with their first time. Lyn stopped stroking his shaft, Kent letting out a deep sigh in the process. She removed her panties and saw a faint spot on it, making her blush again.

"Kent... I think I'm ready." She did not break her eye contact on the spot she just made.

"Are you sure, milady? I can still wait..."

She place the undergarment with the pile of clothes on the floor and lay down on the bed. "I am, Kent."

He moved on top of her and kissed her crown. "I will be gentle."

She closed her eyes and nodded, signaling him to start. Kent kissed her forehead to calm her down. He vowed to be gentle with her, even for the nth time.

Slowly, he positioned it to her entrance, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Lyn gasped softly at the sudden warmness she felt. It felt like her entrance was on fire.

"Lady Lyndis, I truly love you."

"I love you too, Kent."

With words spoken, he penetrated her entrance as gentle as possible. Slowly, he deepen his thrust inside her. Lyn moaned from the warmness she felt right now. It felt like they were fitted for each other. She did not felt the pain before.

Fully inside her flower, he stopped and look at her with worry. "Lady Lyndis, are you alright?"

"Yes, Kent. I'm okay. Please... go..."

With a small nod, he pulled his shaft backward, the tip of his rod was the only left inside, then he pushed back up again gently. He repeated the process until he did it like a machine. Lyn moaned from the best sensation she never thought she will felt again. Kent let out grunts and quiet moans, which embarrassed him completely.

As he kept thrusting in and out from her, he gazed at her face. Her eyes were close and moans escaped from her mouth. Lyn's face were full of bliss.

He kept his rhythm for a while to make sure he was not hurting him. Eventually, between their love session, they whisper short nonsense and moan their name together. Despite the gentle and soft thrust, they love the contact of their skin, their hot breaths on their faces, and their sweat dripping down on their body.

They stayed this paced and movement until Lyn's moans were starting to get louder. Kent felt her insides slowly getting tighter than before. There was something that pushed him to thrust harder and faster, and without any second thoughts, he thrust harder inside of her. Lyn gasped loudly from the sudden force she felt, and she let out a yelp of pleasure when Kent increased his speed of thrusting.

"Kent... I can... feel it..."

He placed a hand to her cheek. "Me too, Lady Lyndis... Let's do it together."

She nodded and continued to moan from absolute bliss. Kent continued to quicken his pace. He was honestly getting tired, and he did not want to disappoint Lyn.

Then, something was building up from both of them. It was time. Kent kissed her lips softly one last time before they moaned from the feeling they got from reaching their climax. There was nothing that could explain what they felt. It was truly magnificent.

With all his strength, Kent did his best to hold on before he pull out and lay down beside Lyn. Both of them panted heavily from the lost of energy, but it was worth it. He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled closer to his chest.

No words were spoken after that. Their presence alone was enough to let them know that they loved each other. They drifted to sleep from exhaustion, their lips curved into a small smile.

Despite many hardships they faced, they were still on each other's side. Nothing could separate them, even death.

* * *

This is actually my personal thoughts when I mused of them making love together, and here is the result. I bet Kent will be innocent on the whole ordeal, because he is loyal to Lyn, and he served her as an action of his affections toward her. So yeah...

Uh, to retaliate, I hope you enjoy my first lemon.


End file.
